fnaf_smbxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Semerone/Planned FNAF SMBX updates
Hello and welcome to my latest blog on FNAF SMBX. I am Semerone, the creator of the FNAF SMBX fangame series. In this blog, I will list what content will be updated for FNAF SMBX revision 1.1 and provide a poll, where you can vote which content you want to see in a future revision 1.2 of the game. Version 1.0 This version is the first revision of the game, which I released to the public. It contains all five playable animatronics, the ability to explore Freddy's Pizza in its entirety and the main gameplay. I originally made this version for some friends and myself, but released it, when a fellow wikian asked me, if I had ever made my own FNAF fangame and wanted to play the game as well. I made this game over the course of about 4 months from the initial planning stage, where I took the general layout of the original FNAF's location and animatronics and added my own twist with making the animatronics into playable characters to the finalized design. Back then, there were no other FNAF fangames featuring the animatronics as playable characters. I was working on this version of FNAF SMBX back from June to October 2015 and released it in May 2016. Due to it being more about the exploration of Freddy's Pizza than the gameplay of a classic FNAF game, this game is rather short when you simply play it to reach and jumpscare the night guard. This means, it is meant to be played in a way, so you take your time to explore everything and not to be played in a speedrun manner. Version 1.1 This is the version I am currently working on. (starting back in February 2018) Due to me being occupied with various other projects (Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia, 3 Five Nights at Candy's wikis, E.V.O. Search for Eden Wikia and more) and my life outside this wiki (job, family, etc.), I don't get to work on version 1.1 too often. The things, I have planned for this revision are the following: * Graphics update ** Currently, most of the character and item sprites are updated ** I also updated a background graphic to feature a cupcake instead of a Goomba from Super Mario ** I will update more of the foreground and background graphics to be more FNAF-like, but in the chibified style of my fangame, so don't expect them to be too scary *** The heads in the backstage will likely be a recreation of the original FNAF heads, but with cute =3 faces * Grammar update ** Revision 1.0 features a handful of grammar mistakes, which I am going to fix *** The most notable one is the "Nightguard's Office" instead of the correct "Night Guard's Office", though I also found a few more, but I can't put my finger on them right now Maybe, I will also make the orbs a bit more accessible to other characters than Bonnie or provide alternate starting maps, so that you will be able to start in the Pirate Cove when playing as Foxy or the Supply Closet when playing as Golden Freddy, but these are just two more ideas and not final, yet. Version 1.2 and onwards Future revisions, that will feature more features. I have some ideas on what these might be, but feel free to vote here, which suggestions you like best and, if not listed here, to make your own suggestions in the comments. You can also tell me, if there's a mistake, so that I can fix it, if I missed something. Poll Which of these features should I include in FNAF SMBX V 1.2 and onwards ? Give us more than one playable night ! (see 1.) Let us start in the Pirate Cove when playing as Foxy ! Let us start in the Supply Closet when playing as Golden Freddy ! Turn the game into a single map ! (see 4.) Let us play as the game as the night guard like in the original FNAF ! (see 5.) Please include my OC ! (see 6.) Poll information # Maximum of 7 Nights like in the original FNAF #* If you choose this, I will make the game more difficult with the original game's difficulty being Night 1 #* Please tell me how many nights you want in the game by telling me in this blog's comments # - # - # If I do this, the single map might not be an exact copy of my original FNAF SMBX game due to it not being possible to copy a level from one lvl file to another lvl file #* Nonetheless, I will do my best to make it as faithful to my original revision as possible # This one will only work with the game being a single map, due to how the AI of enemies in SMBX behaves #* I would add events to make the animatronics move to one room to another until they appear in the player's office, if the player didn't block them in time or to return the animatronics to their original positions #** Note, that it's not truely possible to give them a random behavior this way, so the animatronics will have a pattern #*** Alternatively, though, I could make this a two player game, with one player being a puppeteer, who can give a bit of randomness to the animatronics behavior, which would be possible by giving them buttons to press #**** It's possible to add up to buttons, that a player can bump into or jump onto to trigger an event, so they would be able to cause an animatronic to move to another room by pressing a button #***** Of cause, the button would have a reset timer, so that the second player couldn't do this all of the time #****** I might also connect this to the nights mechanic, where the second player could press the buttons more often due to a shorter timeout in later nights # If I include your original character in a future revision, I will add them as an NPC, that can be met as an easter egg at a room or hallway of your choice #* You will be able to add a short custom text, which I will be presented alongside the character's name and short credits featuring your username in this manner: #** of your character: "text" (guest character by username) #*** Your character will be added as a sprite, that will be in the chibified style of FNAF SMBX and will be shown in a size relative to the animatronics found ingame (a large character will have a maximum size of 100 pixels in height and width and can feature a maximum of 256 different colors) #**** Of cause, your artwork doesn't need to be this small, unless you want to provide the sprite by yourself #***** Please keep the wiki rules in mind when asking me to add your OC, as nude or vulgar images and characters won't be allowed #****** This means, that withered, gory or dismembered animatronics like the ones of the original FNAF games and even DrawKill style ones are OK, but not animatronics in the style of Five Nights in Anime or Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones Known Bugs in Version 1.0 Currently, FNAF SMBX has only one known bug. If you see any other bugs, feel free to tell me in the comments, so I check, if I can fix them or create a workaround for them. Animatronics look like they are sinking into the ground There is a known graphic issue with some of the animatronics appearing to be sinking slightly into the ground. This issue is due to limitations of the SMBX engine and can only be worked around as good as possible, but not completely avoided or fixed without installing addons for SMBX, which would make the game less accessible to players due to requiring at least an intermediate knowledge of at least one programming language. (can be any programming language) Because of this, I am using vanilla SMBX without addons, which allows anyone, who can Five_Nights_at_Freddy's_Super_Mario_Brothers_X#Game_requirements follow the basic instructions and knows to unzip a game to play it, but doesn't allow for bugfixes or workarounds available in advanced scripts provided by optional addons. Large character If you make a character larger or smaller than the original Nintendo character, that is being replaced, their hitbox doesn't resize. If I have a larger character, they will appear to sink into the ground slightly, but it won't affect the actual gameplay. The larger character graphic issue is known to affect Bonnie, but other characters like Freddy or Golden Freddy might be affected, too. (Bonnie because of his long ears and the other two because of their hats) Small character (non-FNAF SMBX) The small character issue doesn't appear in FNAF SMBX, because all characters are either the same size as the original or slightly larger. Replacing a character with a smaller one in FNAF SMBX causes them to bump their head at the ceiling despite not visibly making contact with it. (because of the hitbox being too big) The small character issue happened when I tested another series' character, I was and still am working on. When they take the place of the shrunken version of other characters than Link (who doesn't shrink), they work fine. If they take the place of a large character or Link, they will either bump into things above them or land before making contact with the ground. To avoid this issue, you can try to position them in the middle, but it won't fully fix the issue unless you add effect dots or lines to show a rough hitbox to the player. Comments Category:Blogs Semerone